Always Attract
by WorldsApartx
Summary: The Volturi feel Bree has potential and with help from the Cullens, is given a second chance. But will she adapt to her lifestyle, and what happens when you put a werewolf, vampire ex, an human fling into the mix?
1. Second chances

_I watched the small bird struggle beside me, before returning my eyesight to the battle taking place in the open meadow. It would have been a bloodbath, if it hadn't been a battle of the vampires. And some giant wolves._

_I was supposed to be out there. I was supposed to be fighting. I couldn't do it. The bird beside me was now limp and lifeless. I wasn't sure how it had died. Life was cruel. I reached out and ran my fingers along it's shining blue wings. And just like that, the bird came to life again._

_Its beady eyes opened and looked at me. Its chest rose and fell with every breath. I could hear its heart beating. And then it flew off._

I blinked and looked in front of me, awoken from my daydream. The pain in my head was gone, as were the black-cloaked vampires who had been watching me. Instead, the yellow-eyes were stood, staring at me, almost looking friendly. I looked at them questionably.

"Bree, we would like to welcome you to our family." The blonde one, who I believed was named Carlisle, smiled. "This is your second chance."

I looked up at him. "Thank you, but why would you do this, when you don't know me?"

"We've all been like you at some point."

"And I've seen a better future for you." The girl with the cute bob smiled.

"I must go to Jacob's." Carlisle said. "But I shall meet you all back at the house."

He ran off into the woods and the girl with the bob took my hand.

"I'm Alice, your new big sister." She smiled, widely. "Come on Bree, your second life is going to be wonderful!"


	2. Humanity

**Bree.**

I was sat in my bedroom a few days later. Bree Cullen. Not Bree Tanner anymore, according to my passport. And my driver's license. They said I was sixteen years old. I wasn't far off, now, to be honest. Just a few more weeks and I'd have been there.

But I wasn't. I had to remind myself that I was trapped in time. Forever young. Immortal. I was sure hundreds of people would love to have the feeling of invincibleness (well if you didn't count fire), but I wasn't so sure. My throat burned for human blood.

For days, I had been kept away indoors, being fed blood of animals, that one of the Cullens had brought me from hunting. It wasn't enough.

I ignored the burning sensation and looked around my room, which was filled with sunlight; Riley had been incorrect saying we had to hide from the light. I could feel the warmth of the sun bouncing off of my pale blue walls and newly varnished wooden floor.

I moved from the couch onto my white-wooden-framed bed, which was piled with brown and pastel coloured cushions. Alice had perfect taste for picking all of this out. The white frame of the bed matched my wardrobes, which were the same length as the wall opposite my bed, storage units and bedside table. On the wall above me was a golden photo-frame, just waiting to be filled with some kind of memory.

I sighed and collapsed backwards. I missed Fred from the coven, who repulsed everyone except me. He'd escaped and wanted me to meet him. I couldn't even remember where he had said he was going, now. But more than that, I missed Diego. My first and only love. And because of Riley, he was dead.

"Hey, I know you're not asleep!" Alice sung, suddenly appearing in my room.

I opened my eyes and looked up at her. "I wish I was though."

"Don't be like that." She grabbed my hand and attempted to pull me up, but I groaned. "Come on, I've got to take you shopping!"

"Didn't you buy me some stuff like two days ago?" I asked.

"Yes, but you weren't with me, silly! Carlisle said you're progressing quick with the blood, and now your eyes are our colour, you're safe to come out!"

"What about the sparkle?" I mumbled.

She pulled open my curtains and sighed. It was raining, a lot. "Do you really have to do that? Sit in the dark?"

It makes me think of Diego... "It makes me feel more... human." I replied, ignoring the first thought in my head.

"Oh Bree." She sunk down on my bed beside me. "I know it's difficult, but it doesn't have to be. You're different... somehow, you don't seem to be resisting so much to our diet, which is good. Being one of us isn't all that bad!"

"Sorry, I just miss my life before, you know? Sure I was treated badly, but I miss being able to eat ice-creams, I miss feeling my heart race... I just miss it."

"You'll get used to it." She smiled slightly, getting up again. She opened my fairly empty wardrobes and threw a shirt and pair of jeans at me. "Now get dressed and we'll hit the shops."

The shops in Port Angeles were different to the ones I remembered in Seattle. For starters, they weren't cheap. They were stylish little boutiques and shops for teenagers with must-have fashions. It didn't surprise me that Alice, Rosalie and Esme had brought me here, though. They all looked like they had stepped out of Vogue or an equally-glamourous glossy magazine.

"Oooh, new line!" Rosalie squealed, heading towards a boutique. "Er, I will meet you by the car later!"

Esme laughed. "Sales will never be good enough for our Rose."

I smiled and looked around, uncertain which shop was my taste.

"I think this is more _your _style." Alice said, leading me towards a shop named 'Abercrombie and Fitch.'

In fact, I _had _heard of it before. All I knew was, there was no way I could have ever afforded it. Unless I had won something on the scratchcards I had found on the streets of Seattle.

The shop seemed to be bigger on the inside then it looked on the outside. Clothes rails were spaced out, not the way they were laid out in Walmart. That, the spotlights , and the classy black and white poster displays of topless men and women in biknis seemed to reflect the price of the overall store.

"May I help you ladies?" A male employee asked, his smile warm and welcoming. He looked at me and his smile widened; if I had been alive, I was sure I would have blushed. He was extremely attractive in a laid-back sort of way, and must've been about eighteen.

Alice giggled and fluttered her eyelashes. "We're fine right now, thank you."

He nodded and walked off to greet the next customer, almost walking into a rail of clothes on the way.

Alice laughed and Esme rolled her eyes. "I really wish we didn't have that effect on people." Though, Esme smiled a little when she said it.

"We're just dazzling." Alice attempted to flick her hair but failed. "Rose does that so much better than me." She looked around. "Right, let's start over here."

"That comes to two thousand dollars and fifty cent, please." The girl at the counter smiled, brightly and I flinched at the price.

"That's your new wardrobe pretty much done for the season." Alice laughed, handing over her card. The sales assistant happily swiped it before returning it to Alice.

"I'm sure that's going to last longer than one season..." I said, thinking about the price we had just spent.

"Perhaps, but then it would be out of date." She winked as the last few bags were packed by three assistants behind the counter.

"Allow me to help you with that." The male employee from earlier appeared and picked up several bags at once, leaving the rest with us.

"Oh, thank you." I smiled as we headed out to the car.

"Did you buy our whole range?" He laughed.

"Bree just needed a new wardrobe. " Alice smiled. "You see, she's new to the area."

"Oh really, where were you from before?" He turned to face me, his head just above the bags.

"Brooklyn." I lied with a smile; it was the only place I had been to apart from Seattle.

"I've always wanted to head to the NYC. Is it nice?"

"It's great." The only time my father hadn't abused me.

"So are you heading to college or..."

"Forks High School." Alice responded on my behalf. "She starts her junior year in September."

"No way! I'm a junior there too!" He grinned.

My eyes widened. He was only sixteen too? Woah.

"Really?" Esme smiled, opening the trunk of the car.

"Yeah! I'm only doing a bit of summer work here, and my aunt is manager so she hired me!" He began placing the bags in the boot of the car and then turned to Alice. "I think I've seen you before, you graduated this year, right? Er... Cullen?"

"Cullens. That's us." Alice smiled proudly, taking the bags from me and packing them in the boot.

"And everyone said you were quiet!" He laughed, his green eyes shining, contrasting with his light brown scruffy hair. He handed me a card. "This is my number. Maybe we can hang out sometime? And I can show you around the school on your first day... it must be hard being new to a school."

"Thanks." I smiled, putting the card in the pocket of my jeans.

"Well, I'll see you around... Bree." He smiled again, before walking off.

"Well he was nice." Esme smiled leaning against the car.

"Yeah." I nodded, uncertain. Talking to humans wasn't particularly part of my gender.

"He totally had the hots for you." Alice winked.

"Okay."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, he was cute! You are allowed to check out cute guys, Bree! It's not a crime!"

"But he's human." I sighed. One word came to mind: food. Danger did too. For him, not for me.

"As is Bella, but she and Edward are getting married!" Alice sung, gleefully.

"I don't know how he does it."

"It'll be easier when she's a vampire, I'm sure. But he hardly notices she's human anymore. Neither do I! There's a solution for every problem!"

"Hey, are you done? I've got my gifts for myself!" Rosalie hurried over, her heels clacketing on the ground, five bags on her right arm. "I was going to get help carrying them, but I see no reason leading them on, you know?"

"Sure, Rose." Alice nodded, before rolling her eyes at me, stifling a laugh.

It was a few more days later, when the sun was playing in and out of the clouds, that I had been left with Edward and Bella for company whilst the others were camping.

"If you need anything, just call or ask Edward." Carlisle had told me, before he left, handing me a brand new iphone.

I'd managed one night of feeding on the blood I had been left, and that day, I was still full and finding I didn't need as much blood as when I was a 'newborn', as Jasper had called me.

"Hey Bree." Bella smiled, walking down the stairs into the living room, in her pyjamas. "Where's Edward?"

"He went to get me some more... food." I replied. "Not that I need it."

"I think you're doing really well." She smiled. "I was worried about how I'll turn out, but if I'm like you, I'm sure I'll be fine!"

"Not that I started off well..." I mumbled, but somehow she heard me.

"Sorry, I didn't think!" She apologised, her brown eyes softening. "It must have been really tough for you with Victoria and Riley..."

"Don't worry about it." I cut her off. "It's all in the past right?"

I heard the door click and Edward moved swiftly into the kitchen, before returning to the living room. "Hey Bree, hello _Bella._"

He said his name so lovingly that I could've thrown up. He laughed softly, hearing that thought.

"I missed you." Bella said, looking into his eyes, longingly.

I had to get out of the goo-fest. I stood up and slipped on my UGG boots.

"I know it's sunny... on and off... but I'll stay concealed in the woods, okay?" I told Edward, slipping my mobile into my jean pocket.

"Don't go too far." He warned. "Look after yourself, and if you get hungry, your meal is in the fridge."

Bella shuddered at that, and a smile played on Edward's lips. I was perfectly aware that he as hoping she would change her mind about becoming one of us.

"Okay, bye!" And with that, I slipped out of the door and raced my way through the woods.

I stopped when I reached a stream, rocks surrounding the small gorge it was in.

_"Do not pass the stream or our kind will be threatened."_ Carlisle had told me on my first day as a Cullen, when he was laying down the rules to me.

This had to be it, didn't it? Not that I was going to risk crossing, just in case.

I found a large, slime-free rock and decided to sit on it and just enjoy the area. It was completely silent, apart from the occassional tweeting bird, flying above me. I leant back and stared at the sky, just as a cloud unveiled the sun.

I couldn't help looking at my bare arms in the sunlight, admiring the way they sparkled. It made me think back of Diego, and the first time we discovered that sunlight would not cause us to burst into flames.

We'd been hiding in a cave, deep in a cliff, when we'd found a small ray of light streaming through. Diego had been cocky, in his cute sort of way, sticking his arm in the sunlight to see what happened. Instead, he had just sparkled, thousands of rainbow rays bouncing off of his skin.

I jumped back to reality when my phone buzzed in my pocket. Alice.

_Don't pass the boundry! Alice x_

I sighed, and was about to put my phone back into my pocket when I found the card from Abercrombie. I looked at the name. 'Elliot.' He looked like an Elliot I thought to myself, a smile playing on my lips. Maybe one text wouldn't hurt...

_Hey Elliot, it's Bree (Cullen). How are you?_

That would do, I thought as I pressed 'send.' I looked up and once again the sun disappeared behind the clouds. Then my phone beeped again.

_Hey Bree! I'm great thanks, what about you? Great hearing from you! El x_

I was about to reply when I heard the sound of dry leaves being trodden on. I looked around but couldn't see anything.

Then I heard someone curse.

"Crap!"


	3. Imprint

**Jacob.**

I wasn't meant to be shifting into a wolf yet. Carlisle had said my bones were still setting, and that I had to wait a couple more days. That didn't mean I couldn't go running in human form, did it?

Too late.

I missed my long hair, in a way. I used to love the sensation of the wind through my hair. But I knew the cropped look was far more practical anyway.

I wound in and out of the leaves, slowing down as I reached the stream seperating us from the bloodsuckers.

That was when I heard someone sigh. I paused and looked around the bush in front of me.

Across the stream, perched on the rocks of the Forks side, sat a girl with long, wavy brunette hair.

She wasn't a girl, I realised, when her skin sparkled in the sunlight. Leech. This must've been the new filthy Cullen I'd heard about.

I moved into a defensive crouch on the ground, and her head turned to face me in reaction to the sound of the dry leaves below my trainer-covered feet.

"Crap." I cursed, a little too loud than expected.

Something in my chest wrenched and my stomach filled with nerves. She may have been a few metres away from me, but I could tell her face was beautiful. Something tugged at me, urging me to move closer to her.

She's a bloodsucker, you idiot. My mind hissed at me.

But why did I feel the attraction, there? I hadn't just imprinted had I...?

Shit. I had.

The urge to go and talk to her became greater and I leapt to my feet again.

I'd imprinted on a leech.

I growled and raced off in the direction I had come from.

I ignored the pull I was feeling, like I magnet. Surely, if I stayed away long enough the imprint would just break, itself.

I hoped.


	4. Anxiety

**Bree.**

I looked around, confused as the sound of rustling leaves moved further and further away. Something had been watching me, and I didn't like it.

My phone vibrated and I jumped out of my skin. That would've been the time for a heart attack, had I been human.

_I don't suppose you fancy meeting up tomorrow? I could give you a tour around Forks ;-) El x_

I bit my lip. What did I do? Was getting close to a human really the right thing to do? It would by nice to know someone at school... someone to spend time with that wasn't watching me like a hawk the whole time...

But he was a human. I could kill him.

Then again I hadn't felt the urge to rip his throat open when I had seen him in the shop. When did my imagination become so vivid?

My phone began to ring, so I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Say yes."

"What? Alice?" I frowned in confusion.

"Say yes to going out with Elliot tomorrow." I could almost hear her smile as she said it.

"How did you..? Oh wait. Visions."

"Just say yes pleeeease!" She whined. "It'd be nice to know someone other than just us around here. You won't hurt him, I know you won't."

"But what if-"

"Nothing bad will happen. You two really hit it off. Sheesh, relax would you? I didn't think we could be so tense!" She sighed.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Text him back now. Say you'll meet him by the diner after lunch."

"Yes _mom._"

"Bye!" She sang hanging up on me.

I sighed and returned to the text.

_I'll meet you at the diner at 2pm, after lunch? B x_

_Sure! El x_

I just hoped Alice was right...

She was there when I got home, of course. Sitting in the living room, trying out different hairstyles on Bella.

"Edward's gone hunting." She smiled at me as I sat down opposite them.

"Which means I've been kidnapped." Bella sighed, rolling her eyes. She frowned. "Alice, what are you doing?"

"Trying out wedding hairstyles." Her smile widened as Bella shuddered.

"Can I please just wear it down? Seriously, do we have to do this?"

"It's in three weeks, Bella! So yes, we do!"

I laughed and stood up. "I'll leave you to it..."

"You're not going anywhere." Alice appeared in front of me and Bella sighed with relief, now she was free.

"Erm... why?"

"We need to plan everything for your date tomorrow."

"Oh?" Bella raised an eyebrow. "You've been here just over a week and you've already got a date?"

"It's not a date." I shook my head in protest.

"Hmmm you tell him that." Alice grinned. "Right, so what are you wearing?"

"Nothing. I am going naked. Goodnight." And I shot up the stairs, locking my bedroom door before any intruding little psychics could come in. Boy, was she work sometimes.

I found it nice lying with my eyes closed, curled up under my duvet in pyjamas. I was relaxed, even if I wasn't sleeping. I laid there and let all my thoughts pour through me. And when I opened my eyes, as the banging on my door started again, I almost felt refreshed again.

"I know you're not asleep, Bree, so open the door and let me in!" Alice sung, clearly excited I was going out today.

"Ugh Alice, it's only noon." I replied.

"And you need to get ready, whether you like it or not! Don't make me come through the window."

I sighed and unlocked the door, before falling back on my bed.

She immediately went over to one of my wardrobes and began searching through it, trying to find me an outfit.

"You know, I was serious about going naked." I told her crossing my legs.

She turned to face me and glared. "You're as bad as Bella Swan, Bree Cullen."

One and a half hours later, Alice had me in skinny jeans, boots, a pale blue ruffled-lace tank top and a hooded black leather jacket, to protect me from the forecasted rain.

My hair was in its usual loose curls, and she'd put a little mascara on me, as apparently I still looked gorgeous without it.

"Done!" She sung.

"How on earth did it take so long?" I asked her.

"Just look in the mirror and see what you think."

I looked and smiled slightly. I really looked like a Cullen now. I was stylish, and I looked quite pretty. My eyes shone bright amber today too, from feeding an hour before.

"I look great, thanks Alice."

"Wait, you're missing something." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a short silver chain. On it was a dainty Cullen Crest. Everyone had one. Mine was slightly bigger than Alice's charm, yet smaller than Rosalie's.

She slipped it on around my neck. "You are officially a Cullen."

"Thank you." I smiled, sure that if I could cry, I would've been right now. For the first time since Riley found me, I felt as if I belonged.

"Now come on, I'll drive you to the diner!" She practically pulled me down the stairs.

"Have fun!" Esme and Carlisle called after me. Rosalie just frowned, arms folded.

"Are you scared?" Alice asked me as we pulled out of the long, winding driveway. This was only the second time I would've passed through the town.

"I might... hurt him." I bit my lip, anxious again.

"You won't. I've seen the whole date. It goes really well and he drives you home." She -smiled.

"Rosalie isn't happy."

"She's never happy." Alice rolled her eyes. "She hates us being around humans, but Bella and Edward have proven it can work, so there's no issue at all." She slowed the fancy yellow car down. "Here we are."

I sucked in a deep breath, remembering this was the time to start pretending to breathe again.

"There he is." Alice nodded towards the blonde boy, leant against a black volkswagen, whistling to himself. "Good luck!"

I slipped off my seatbelt and got out of the car. "I'll call you for a lift back. Or I'll walk."

"Won't need to." She winked and sped off.

The noise caught Elliot's attention and he immediately looked up and waved at me. He hurried towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, you came!"

"Yes, I did." I replied as he released me. I twitched my nose, and surprisingly, I couldn't smell his blood, or notice his heartbeat.

"So where would you like to start?"

"Hey, I'm new, so you tell me." I laughed and off we set, around the town.

Hanging out with him wasn't as bad as I'd thought it would be. In fact, staring at his lips was because I really wanted to kiss him, not eat him. I mentally slapped myself and looked back into his bright green eyes.

That was when I noticed something different to the other day. He was paler. And there was no heat coming off his body. He wasn't...was he?


	5. Gift

Bree.

My eyes widened as I looked him over.

"Bree, are you okay?" He asked, entering my thoughts.

I nodded. "Sure."

"I thought we could go for a walk in the woods? If you're not scared of those bear-things the cops have been talking about."

"Yeah, okay."

I followed him walking and normal pace, into the woods, before he sped up.

I paused. "Elliot, what was that?"

Then he appeared at my neck, breathing out.

I jumped and turned around, stepping back. "You're a vampire?"

"As are you." His lips curved up into a smile.

"But the other day... your heart.. your skin..."

He moved towards me and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Bree, do you have a gift?"

Yes, but no one knows about it. "No." I lied.

"Well mine... I guess you could say a chameleon? I can adapt to my surroundings. If I'm near humans, I can make myself appear more human. It's more like a mindtrick though, than anything. But hey, it's handy."

"Oh." I replied, my mouth making the 'o' shape.

"You're a newborn aren't you?" He dropped his hand from my cheek now.

"Yes." I replied in an almost whisper. "Almost two months."

"Are you finding it difficult?" His green eyes now looked sympathetic, and I could tell that he understood me.

I nodded. "But it's getting easier."

"I've been like this a year." He told me. "You're right, it really does get easier. And if you need any help, I'm here."

He leant towards me and gently pressed his lips against mine. He deepened it, and immediately Diego filled my mind.

He was my first kiss and I was sure over the few weeks we were together, that I had fallen for him.

I quickly pulled away, feeling sadness wash over me.

"Hey, are you okay?" Elliot frowned.

"I promised Alice I'd help her plan Bella's wedding." I lied. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Call me!"

He called after me as I ran off, at vampire speed, just as a tear trickled down my cheek. So maybe vampires could cry, afterall. 


End file.
